


stay in the darkness with you

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One!Emma, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark One!Emma/Killian sex and a little bit of angst and lots of darkness. A little twisted, but not too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay in the darkness with you

She was _still_ Emma.

Despite the spirit of the Dark One – the being that he had spent _centuries_ in pursuit of revenge against – dwelling within her, she was still _his_ Emma. Though she had donned new garments (black leather and _quite_ revealing) and twisted her hair into an array of messy haphazard braids, her eyes still glinted with _her_ spirit, though perhaps dampened by the darkness that now dwelled within her.

Darkness or not, she was still the woman he loved.

While her parents seemed wary, more interested in protecting their baby and Regina more focused on her “ _dire_ ” situation with Zelena (though, what the _fuck_ could she do locked up in an impermeable cell beneath the town?), he and Henry had _not_ given up on Emma. Nor had they ostracized her like half of the town.

Killian marveled at the fact that a woman could give herself so fully to a town, only to have them turn their backs on her because of that sacrifice. They would all have been _dead_ several times over, had Emma not been her sacrificial self. He hated them for that. He resented them for _her_.

The more that Emma sought refuge with him, the more evenings of clarity she spent tangled up in his sheets, the more Killian felt the darkness return to his own heart.

Henry noticed the change first. He noticed how Killian stopped mentioning their _plan_ – Operation Black Swan. He noticed that there was less talk of Merlin and removing the Dark One and more talk of accepting Emma for who she was now, because despite the darkness fueled madness that sprung up from time to time, she was still herself, just twisted and nigh-close to a villainess. But she was _happy_ and that was all that mattered to Killian.

Salvation had turned to damnation and all that mattered was that they were _together_ in the darkness.

~o~

Killian reclined back on his bed, tucking his hook-handed arm behind his head as he watched Emma twisting her hair into braids, sitting at the vanity across the room.

“What are you looking at _Captain_?” Emma questioned lowly, flashing him a seductive smirk in the mirror as she looked back at his reflection. “Do you see something you like?” She made a point of pressing her arms together, further accentuating her cleavage.

He chuckled, scratching at his jaw. “I think you _know_ what I’m looking at, darling. We’ve been through that conversation before.”

Emma glanced back over her shoulder, puckering out her bottom lip. “But I love hearing it. I love knowing what sort of an effect I have on you.” She gave a pointed look to his groin. “After all, my choice in attire was _entirely_ inspired by you and your interests.”

“Like you didn’t covet my black leather trousers.” He smirked, shifting beneath her gaze, which had a definite stirring effect on him.

“Oh, I definitely coveted them.” Emma drawled out as she languidly rose from the seat, swaying her hips as she strode towards the bed. Her hands were at her waist, smoothing over the black velvet fitted frock she wore, that that was cut at an angle that accentuated her figure. The corset beneath was red velvet and leather, with a plummeting neckline that was hardly any use at supporting her _assets_.

“I don’t know why you even bothered fixing your hair, it’s only going to get messed up, love.” Killian met her eyes, heat burning in both of their gazes.

“Maybe I like it when you fuck up my hair.”

“You just like it when I fuck _you_.” Killian smirked, sitting up then, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Emma moved, as if she knew exactly what he’d been implying by his shift of positions, and straddled him, her arms going over his shoulders. “I more than just _like_ it.” She said, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Have you finally cleaved yourself of that _ridiculous_ plan with Henry?”

Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “I’m still humoring the lad. Because I know once I fully break free of that I won’t be welcomed anywhere in this town.”

“Then we’ll leave.” Emma said simply. “And we’ll bring Henry with us.” She looked away for a moment before looking back at him, staring into his eyes. “I don’t understand why they’ve treated me like some pariah. Even at his worst they still treated Rumple like the fucking Pope. Heaven forbid their precious savior find herself in that same position and _loving_ the power that comes with the darkness. I’ve never felt so free in my life.” She arched her back, rolling her shoulders, keeping her hands on his shoulders for support.

Killian ignored the way her motion put pressure on a particularly aroused part of his anatomy and she knew what she was doing. “Search me love, I’ve yet to understand the particulars of their version of thought and common sense. That’s why you’ve _always_ been better than them. You were always willing to give people a chance and see the good in them. Look what that’s got you.”

Emma smirked, tracing her thumb over the scar on his cheek. “It got me _you_. It got me Henry back in my life. That’s where the positive aspect of former personality trait full stops.” She rolled her eyes.

“I just wish they could see that Emma Swan is still _very_ much here. She’s just a little more straightforward, a little less interested in everyone else’s issues, and a little more into taking what she wants, no questions asked.”

“You are the only one who understands me anymore, Killian.” Emma said sincerely, pressing her forehead against his. Her hand slipped from his cheek to press against his chest, over his heart. “We understand each other even better now, because we both have love and darkness dwelling in there.” Her eyes fell closed for a moment, before they snapped open. “I want to leave Storybrooke.”

“Where do you want to go?” Killian questioned, his brows knitting together.

“To Camelot. We’re going to find Merlin before they do.” Emma said firmly. “I’m not going to let them take this from me.” She shook her head, her fingers gripping at the material of his shirt. “If they take this from me, they’ll welcome me back, but they won’t welcome you back.”

Killian shook his head, “It doesn’t matter what they do Emma. All that matters is that _you_ want me. I could give a flying fuck what they think about me.”

“But, I do.” Emma leaned in and kissed him, her teeth scraping over his bottom lip, before her tongue was already seeking entrance. Her kisses now were always so much more, so desperate and needy, like she expected to find peace somewhere in the midst of it. Which she did. She _always_ did. Those moments after the high of their release were always her clearest. The hard edge to her voice softened and her eyes were more full of love than darkness. He craved those few moments, when she held to him like before, and perhaps their love caged the darkness away for that short window of time.

Killian’s hand and hook went to her hips, keeping her pressed against him as he moved to lay back on the bed.

Emma laughed against his lips. “You do love to be on your back don’t you?” She grinned down at him, rolling her hips, grinding herself down against him.

“Why are you still teasing when you can snap your fingers and have all of this off?” Killian questioned, leaning up to kiss her. “Use your magic for _good_ , love.”

“If you had your way, I’d use my magic to make myself naked _all_ the time.”

“Is that a possibility? Can you do that? But make it so only I see the goods?” He arched a brow, his tongue darting out over his lips.

“Anything is possible.” Emma grinned, lifting her hand and snapping her fingers, their clothes vanishing from their skin in the blink of an eye. “Would you look at that.” She dipped down and kissed him, shifting her hips to grind her slick sex over his cock.

Killian groaned, his hand gripping at her hip, fingers digging into her flesh as he rocked his hips upwards. His tongue slipped out, seeking entrance into her mouth as they melted into the kiss, finding a teasing tempo to rock their hips to.

Emma reached down between them, her fingers curling around his cock as she positioned herself above him, breaking from the kiss as she sank down onto him. She cried out his name, her eyes falling closed as the pleasure lanced through her.

Killian’s lips parted, her name slipping past them as he rocked his hips upwards. There were times that her magic seemed to make it even _better_ (as if that were possible) and this was one of those situations. He could taste it on his lips were hers had been, he could feel the steady thrum and pulse of it as they moved together, finding a rhythm that was certain to get them both _there_.

But Emma had other plans. Her driving movements slowed to a halt, a wicked grin twisting at her lips.

“ _Emma_.” Killian protested.

“Was there something you wanted?”

“You’re being cruel.”

“You love it.”

He glared at her. She had his hips pressed down against the mattress so well that he had _no_ ability to lift his hips upwards at all. “I do, but I also love _coming_.” He protested. “And so do you.” His chest was heaving as he drew in ragged breaths. She’d stopped him right at the very edge or release.

Emma licked her lips as she looked down at him. “Oh, I do, but I also love teasing you.” She smirked, reaching down to tease her fingers over her clit, her inner muscles fluttering around him. “You love watching me.”

Killian couldn’t deny that. His eyes were focused on her black painted nails as her fingertips played over her sensitive flesh, which had a direct effect on him. “ _Emma_.” He tried again to rock his hips upwards, but it was clear to him now that she was using her magic to keep him still beneath her.

Emma laughed, scraping her nails over his chest. “I’m right here, _love_.” She said teasingly, mocking his accent. She clenched her inner muscles around him, slowly shifting her hips. “You feel so good.”

Killian groaned. “So do you.” He hissed out, his fingers trailing along her hip bone, dipping down to tease where her own fingers were. “I want you to come for me _Emma_.” He told her, stroking his finger over her clit.

She bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes falling closed. “ _Killian_.” Emma rasped out, starting to move her hips again.

His eyes were focused on her, watching the way she moved above him, the way her lips parted, and her lashes fluttered. He’d never seen anything more beautiful than her in this moment. “Emma.” He gasped, her walls clenching then as her release hit, sending him careening over the edge with her.

Killian used that moment of weakness in her control to roll them over, pinning her beneath him. He rode them both through their release, his lips trailing over her neck as he rocked into her, moving until he could move no longer. He collapsed atop her, exhausted and sated, sweat-slick skin pressed together.

“I love you.” Emma whispered, her nails scraping over his back.

“I love _you_.” Killian returned, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

He didn’t care if she was _evil_. He didn’t care if she was the Dark One. She was _Emma_. He hadn’t cared that she was the Savior. He hadn’t cared that she was the daughter of royalty. She was just _Emma_. That was all that mattered to him. Perhaps that’s what made them work – they took each other for who they were, not what others saw them as. He was Killian to her. Not a pirate, or a villain, or a man who had a dark past. They were Killian and Emma, no descriptors necessary.


End file.
